Playing With You
by MoarDakkaPlox
Summary: <html><head></head>Someone's not very good with her fingers. NicoMaki.</html>


Playing With You

Scenario: Takahashi Satsuki / Satsunyan

Execution: Divine Vengeance

A/N: Can it be? Is it real? More NicoMaki?

* * *

><p>Deep in the halls of Otonokizaka Academy, a distinct sound could be heard. It was not the melodious sound of singing, nor was it the sound of young girls working hard at practice. It wasn't even the sound of footsteps in the hallways or random giggling one was bound to find in an all-girls high school.<p>

Sadly, it was the foul sound of an incredibly wrong piano note.

"Nico-chan!"

"What?"

"Are you even trying?"

"Of course!"

Nishikino Maki sighed loudly. She placed her face in her hand before sighing once again and looking to the person sitting next to her.

Yazawa Nico had a serious expression on her face as she took a deep breath, placing her hands back on the piano keys. She carefully and deliberately lifted a finger, preparing to strike the key beneath it.

"Nico-chan, no –"

Before Maki could finish her words, Nico brought the finger down rather harshly, earning a wince from the younger girl.

"That's not the right note," Maki chastised. "And you could press a little more gently, you know?"

"Oops," Nico said, shifting her fingers to different notes. "Like this?"

"No."

"This?"

"No."

"This one?"

"Nico-chan, have you been paying attention these past few minutes?"

"Hey! Of course I have!"

Maki sighed and shook her head. Instead of continuing the guessing game, she placed her hands over the twintailed girl's. Curving them gently, she began slowly playing a series of notes with Nico's fingers.

"It's not that hard," Maki explained as she played. "The Flea Waltz is one of the easiest songs to learn– Are you listening to me?" she asked since it appeared that the twintailed girl was staring off into space.

"Y– Yeah, of course I am!" Nico replied after a slight delay.

Maki narrowed her eyes. Noticing how Nico's face was slightly red, Maki asked, "Is it too hot in here or something?" Her eyes glanced towards the window, which was already open.

"N– Nah, it's nothing~" Nico said innocently, still not meeting Maki's eyes. "C'mon, keep going," the dark haired student urged.

Maki sighed yet again as she used a hand to grab Nico's fingers. "This one goes here," she said as she placed Nico's middle finger on a black key. "And this one goes here." She placed the older girl's index finger on a nearby black key. "Remember?"

"Yeah, I knew that all along!" Nico bluffed with an exaggerated grin. "I was just testing you."

Maki rolled her eyes. "Then by all means, do proceed," she said.

Nico inhaled deeply before raising her finger and bringing it down. When her first note was met with a nod, she prepared to play the second note and pulled it off. She braced for the third, but a voice immediately cut her off.

"Wait, Nico-chan," Maki said. She reached over to put Nico's left hand in the right position and pointing at the proper key.

And then Nico played the wrong note.

"That's not right!" Maki groaned.

"I– I'm trying!" Nico argued back, poking a few more incorrect keys.

"Really, Nico-chan, you're an idiot," the younger girl declared, facepalming.

"Don't talk to your elders like that!" Nico shot back, pouting.

Maki sighed once more as she shook her head. "Gimme your hands," she ordered.

Placing them on the keyboard in playing position, Maki prepared to play with Nico's fingers as she had done earlier. This time, she checked to make sure the third year was paying attention.

She glanced at Nico's face only to see her eyes intensely focused on their hands. Maki made a small smile, glad that her 'pupil' was finally determined to learn. However, as they approached the last few notes of the section they were working on, a realization struck her and she felt the temperature around her suddenly shoot skywards.

"A– And that's the end of that part," Maki suddenly said, rushing the last few notes to quickly let go of Nico's hands. She made an obvious effort to avoid eye contact, still feeling the sensation of Nico's hands in hers.

"Alright, I got this!" Nico asserted loudly. Drawing herself up, she began playing the little tune, completely unaware of someone blushing next to her.

Maki did her best to pay attention and listen as her eyes wandered to the clock. The redness on her face only grew as she realized how long she had been completely alone with the older girl.

Maki smiled to herself, thanking Nico in her head for this chance to spend time doing something together. Despite Nico's lack of skill in the piano department, it was still an opportunity to spend time with someone she lik– didn't mind. Thinking to herself, Maki decided that maybe Nico's mistakes could be forgiven.

And then a horribly, terribly, monstrously incorrect note changed her mind.

"Nico-chan! What was that?"

"What? That wasn't the last note?"

"Are you deaf?!"

"Hey! Show some respect for a super idol!"

"Nico-chan, you idiot!"

Maki made a face before standing up and striding over to the door. Sighing one last time, she made sure Nico couldn't see her grin before saying, "You're hopeless."

Nico bolted up from her seat as Maki dashed away.

"WHY YOU LITTLE–"

Nico made to follow the younger student, but she slowed down to a stop by the door. The twintailed girl listened to the sounds of footsteps as they got further away. Looking down at her hand, she let out a smile. She clutched the hand to her chest before taking a deep breath and running after her ineffective piano teacher.

"Maki-chan, you tsundere~"

* * *

><p>AN: *signs up for Maki's piano lessons* I hope you enjoyed this short little bit of derpy nonsense. Thanks for reading!


End file.
